


When I Come Home

by escaping_lifee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Car Accidents, Cute Kids, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Murder, Pride, Romance, Secret Children, Secret Identity, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shitty Family, Teenagers, Unsub | Unknown Subject, am i doing it correctly?, enjoy :), how do you tag?, not set in a season, pretty much spencer reid secret family fic, sorta - Freeform, spencer reid has a secret, team as a family, they will be, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escaping_lifee/pseuds/escaping_lifee
Summary: When he's steps into work he stops being Spencer Reid father to three beautiful children, he becomes SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. But the second he steps into his home he becomes Spencer Reid again; father to his three children and husband to his wife. But his work doesn't know this second side to him they know the quirky genius he is at work. But what happens when his two worlds collide together?|Reid OOC|Also posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

Wednesday, March 21, Quantico, Virginia  
8:47 AM

Walking into the BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit, office building. Spencer Reid, or Dr. Spencer Reid, thought about his youngest daughter and how she made him look all over the house for fifteen minutes to look for her bunny. The preschool was having a show and tell that day and Ella had told her mother and father she would only take the blue bunny, that was passed down from her brother, and nothing else. The bunny was given to Jason by Ryan when he was born. He's since outgrown the bunny and gave it to Ella when she was born. She still held onto the bunny tightly at the age of four, and Morgan had told her husband that the bunny would be held just as tightly for a couple more years.

Stepping out of the elevator Spencer hid his smile and had to remind himself that his home life needed to stay there, and could not be brought into the office. His home life was never brought up because hardly anybody knew about it, his team included. Now he needed to become Dr. Reid and make it through the day, if no cases come up he could go home and spend his time with his family. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Derek Morgan as he called out the geniuses name, and when he didn't respond the elder agent took the approach he normally did with the young doctor.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." As Spencer sat down at his desk he turned to his close friend and coworker.

"Hey, Morgan." Most days Spencer had to hold back his laugh at the name his friend and wife shared.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Morgan asked him, this was the part he hated, keeping his two lives separate. Meaning he couldn't tell his friends about Reid's family plans to go to the zoo if a case didn't come up. He knew the logical answer was to tell his friends about his family, but when he first started this job Gideon and Strauss had thought it would be better if no one knew the young twenty-four-year-old already had a wife and a year old adopted daughter. They thought that people would look at the agent differently. When the first two years had been over he didn't know how to share his family with his team, he felt that they would think he didn't trust them. And he couldn't even think of a way to even get in that conversation, "I have a daughter and wife. That I kept hidden from the team because Strauss and Gideon told me to."

He didn't think that conversation would go over well. He knows he should have told his team before his wife got pregnant with their son, and way before she got pregnant again. But it was nice to have something that couldn't be used against him by unsubs. He'd seen how it affected Hotch and didn't want to put his family in that situation. But at the end of the day that was just an excuse so he didn't feel so bad about keeping one part of his family away from the other.

"If we don't have a case then no, nothing. Why?" He acted oblivious though he knew, Derek Morgan was trying to set him up on a date.

"I have this friend, Helen, she's a second-grade teacher and needs to get out. I think you guys would get along really well. She graduated high school six months early. So I want to set up a date for you guys. What do ya say, pretty boy?" Morgan had the whole speech ready, that Spencer had heard time and time again. This wasn't the first time Morgan had set him up. Actually all of the team, aside from Hotch, had tried to set him up at least once.

"Morgan," Spencer sighed, "I'm not looking for someone right now. I really want to focus on my work. And the papers I have."

"Pretty boy, I've never seen you go on a date, or heard about one, ever! You've been working here for thirteen years. You've only ever gone home to books and more books." Morgan's argument was valid he hasn't gone on a date since the ten years he worked there. His wife and he had been very busy with their three kids that date was now a foreign word to them.

"Morgan, I've gone on some dates, I just don't talk about them. They never go anywhere. Besides, I'm perfectly content with being alone. Did you know 26% of people never get married, in fact-" Spencer gets cut off before being able to go into a ramble about the statistics of American's singles. 

"Okay, fine, I won't set you up on a date, right now." Morgan walks away from Spencer towards the break room, most likely for some coffee.

As he sits down to start his paperwork, he already knew a fourth of it wasn't even his, he takes a sip of the sweet coffee that sits in a travel mug from his wife. Sighing Spencer looks down at the paperwork takes out a pen and starts to work on it. Five minutes later and two reports in he sees Morgan come back with a coffee. Following behind him is Prentiss, they both look at him and he knows right away without profiling that they were talking about him in the break room. Ignoring the looks he is getting he keeps working. After working for an hour he hears Hotch call out for him.

"Spencer," Hotch calls from the balcony overlooking the bullpen, "I need to talk to you." Standing up from his desk Reid makes his way up the stairs to his boss's office. When he walks in he sees Hotch sitting behind his desk so he takes that as a way of saying sit down.

Once Reid is seated Hotch starts to talk again, "I just got your request for a vacation three weeks from now. What's the vacation for?"

"It's my wife and I's anniversary and the kids are out of school that week so we want to take them on a vacation," Spencer replies. When Gideon all of the team's files got transferred onto Hotch, including that of his family. Now the Hotchners were very good friends of the Reids. With Jason and Jack being best friends it made sense for the families to become good friends.

"Okay, I signed off on it."

"Doesn't Strauss have to sign off on this stuff first?"

"She already signed off on it, so did I. I just wanted to know if everything with your family was okay."

"Thank you, sir, my family and I really need this." They needed a vacation to be able to get away from the FBI, and not have to worry about Spencer being called away on a case.

"It's no problem Reid, okay so you'll have a vacation during the week of April 13th. What will you be telling the team?"

"I'm going to be visiting my mother, which isn't a lie. Morgan and I will be taking the kids to go see my mother for a day before continuing our trip." Hotch smiles at the name which his teammate's wife and teammate share.

"Okay, that's a good one. Half-truths usually are a good idea."


	2. Chapter Two

Three Weeks Later:

Monday, April 13th, BAU Offices

9:24 AM

"Where's Reid?" Was the first thing Garcia asked in the conference room on Monday, the day Spencer's vacation started.

"Reid has decided to take a vacation this week, he will be back next Tuesday. He has a lot of vacation time saved up so he decided to take a break and check on his mother." Hotch replied to the teammates worrying about the youngest member.

"So Spencer's in Vegas?" JJ asked just to clarify.

"Yes, he needed a break. He has been working very hard and needs a break, he hasn't used any of his vacation days since two years ago and has more saved up than all of us combined." He wasn't being untruthful Reid hadn't used any of his vacation days since last seeing his mother and he did have way too many days saved up.

Hotch redirected their attention to the case that was on the screen longer than he wanted it to be. As Garcia started the presentation he remembered that he had agreed to watch the Reid dog while they were on vacation. He thought it would be fun for Jack to have a dog around and see how well he did with one since the boy kept begging his dad to get him a dog.

Once the presentation, for the Unsub you killed three female redheads who had no connection, had ended Hotch excused himself to call Jessica.

He dialed her number and it rang four times before she picked up, "You got a case." She said immediately.

"Yes," he sighed, "I promised to watch a friend's dog, Bobo if you need I can find somewhere else for the dog to go."

"Aaron, it would be amazing to spend some time with a dog, is there a schedule somewhere?" Hotch heard rustling, and he knew she was looking.

"On the fridge, the dog should be dropped off soon. The family had an early flight and sent him to the groomer before so he could get a cut. The groomers should be dropping him off around noon."

"Okay Aaron, I'll be here with Jack, we'll take good care of the dog."

"Okay thank you, Jessica I really appreciate it."

Monday, April 13, Las Vegas, Nevada  
Monday, April 13, Las Vegas, Nevada

10:07 AM

"Okay, Jason did you grab your backpack?" Morgan asked her son.

"Ella, honey, you have to wake up," Spencer told his daughter.

Once the parents got all three kids off the plane and out of the airport they knew the hard part was over until they had to go back on the plane.

Looking over to his wife with all three of their kids Spencer couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He was so happy and proud of his family. Once getting in an uber they went to the hotel where they rented two conjoining rooms. Walking into the hotel they got their keys and grabbed the elevator to floor six where their rooms are. Getting the kids settled in one they went into their room, happy to finally be away.

Morgan looked at her husband of thirteen years smiling she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Look how far we've come."

Spencer smiled and turned around leaning down to kiss her lips, "What you mean all three of our beautiful children?"

"They didn't think we'd do it." Morgan grimaced thinking about the painful memory.

"But we did, we have three beautiful children, we've been together since we were seventeen, we got married, we bought a house, we proved them wrong," Spencer told his wife who had tears in her eyes; he pulled her into a hug kissing her head.

"Hey mom-" Ryan walked through the door looking at her mom who was wrapped in her dad's arms, "what's wrong?"

Morgan turned around wiping her eyes, "Nothing baby, wanna go down to the pool." She walked towards her daughter wrapping an arm around her shoulder guiding her out of the room. As they talked about taking a swim. 

Tuesday, April 21, BAU Offices  
Tuesday, April 21, BAU Offices

8:20 AM

"Spencer, your back!" Penelope wrapped her arms around the genius.

"Hi, Garcia."

"How was your trip? How was your mom? How was Vegas? Did you win anything?" Garcia spat all of her questions out at once.

Spencer answered her and all the other teammates' questions for the next twenty minutes before searching to find Hotch.

"Hey Hotch," Spencer knocked on the door walking in, "thank you for taking care of Bobo he was happy, Morgan and I really appreciate it."

"It was no trouble, now I'm getting Jack a puppy." Hotch had a smile on his face.

"That's nice, glad we could help with that." 

"How was your trip, Reid?"

"Good we went swimming, we went on some walks, we went to the fair, we saw my mom, and we got a new dog."

"Reid, you went on a trip to Vegas and came back with a dog?"

"Yes," Spencer smiled at the memory, "a cute husky we named Sasha. We all fell in love with her and decided to take her home."

Hotch chuckled, "Go do some paperwork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter out of thirteen I have prewritten, it gets better I promise. Also, slow ass updates after these thirteen chapters are posted, being a high schooler is hard. Again: listen to Secrets by OneRepublic for a beautifully hilarious experience.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also posted to Wattpad under the name escapinglifee, this is also me! I'm trying to broaden my horizons and start posting other places as well. Updates are slow as fuck, sorry about that. High Schooler trying to graduate here! See you tomorrow for the next chapter! Thanks for reading. Also if you want to listen to Secrets by OneRepublic while you read, that is highly encouraged.


End file.
